This song is for you
by DaniBelikova16
Summary: Una historia llena de amor, secretos y musica. ¿Qué pasará cuando tres niños, que son prodigios de la música, sean aceptados en Juliard pero su profesora no es quien imaginan al igual que su familia?
1. sinopsis

¡Hola a todos! Este mi primer FanFiction, y por esa razón espero que puedan ayudarme con sugerencias y demás. Hace mucho tiempo que escribo y es una de mis paciones, pero como sé que eso no les interesa demasiado dejémoslo en punto muerto.

Vampire Academy es una de mis sagas favoritas y estoy muy interesada en hacer un fanfic sobre ella. Los días de actualización no serán fijos porque estoy por volver a clases en unos días y puede que eso cree dificultades, pero intentaré que sea lo más rápido posible. Si alguno de ustedes tiene algún fanfic de VA que quiera recomendarme yo más que encantada lo leeré.

¡Espero que les guste mi historia!

SINOPSIS:

Los strigoi han desapareció de la tierra, luego de una gran guerra, lo que llevó a la paz de los moroi en el mundo humano.

Rose creyó que esto llevaba a un universo en el que, ella y Dimitri, podrían estar juntos sin inconvenientes de guardianes. Y la verdad es lindo soñar. Dimitri al pensar que él no era suficiente para Rose y, sentirse mal con el mismo, al haber asesinado a un moroi que pensaba convertirse en strigoi, decide dejarla e irse con Tasha.

El hecho de que Dimitri aun amé a Rose crea dificultades entre ellos, que son mayormente sufridas por sus tres hijos adoptados.

Adam, Leyla y Tommy son tres niños humanos que fueron adoptados por un buen hombre ruso y su horrible esposa Tasha.

¿Qué pasará cuando estos tres niños, que son prodigios de la música, sean aceptados en Juliard pero su profesora no es quien imaginan al igual que su familia?


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

POV Dimitri…

Acomodo algunos de los papeles que están sobre mi escritorio con, por primera vez en muchos años, manos temblorosas. El miedo inigualable a la pérdida era ensordecedor, aunque ahora que lo pienso… no existen palabras para describirlo; lo he sentido otras veces, eso es seguro, como la vez en la que tuve que dejar a Roza. El día en el que mi vida fue de mal en peor.

Escucho tres golpes en la puerta, rápidos y seguros, sentimiento que a mí me había abandonado.

-Pase.-Dije fuerte y claro limpiando el sudor de mis palmas en el traje.

Una mujer, ya entrando en su edad dorada, con cabellos canosos y unos ojos verdes pantanosos que te indicaban que no podías hacer un movimiento en falso, porque sino perderías.

-Señor Belikov-Dijo en forma de saludo, yendo directo al grano.- Creo que es inaceptable la cantidad de veces que he estado en esta oficina.

-Lo sé señora Mcgray, pero debe comprender…-No me dejó terminar.

-Señor, seré rápida. No tengo la más insignificante idea de que hace que su esposa no quiera a sus hijos, pero ya he estado 3 veces en esta oficina y déjeme decirle que no lo toleraré más. Volveré en una semana. Si sus hijos deciden testificar en contra de cómo han estado viviendo esta semana, por obvias razones, deberá despedirse de ellos… Para siempre, señor Belikov.

Mi corazón que antes latía a una gran velocidad, a causa de mis nervios e inquietud, disminuyó su velocidad, pero no con alivio, más bien por el pánico.

-¿Una semana señora Macgray?-Pregunte sintiendo un gran índice de desesperación.

-No puedo darle más que eso señor, lo lamento.-Dijo caminando hacia la puerta, tomo el pomo de esta y se volteo a mirarme- Se que usted no es el causante de todo esto, de que yo esté aquí y le quiten a esos pequeños… se que los ama. Debe encontrar la fuente del problema y solucionarlo. Usted los adopto para darles un mejor lugar y una familia, deles eso.

-Pero los niños no pueden estar allí mientras nosotros discutimos el problema señora.-Dije intentando comprenderla.

-Sencillo, envíelos a un tipo de extra programática, los niños de hoy aman el arte y los deportes.-Dijo sonriendo por primera vez desde que llego y, sin decir adiós, se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

~º~º~º~º~

Entro a la casa con solo un deseo, dormir, pero que desaparece totalmente cuando mis tres hijos saltan sobre mí. Adam, que ya estaba por cumplir sus 13 años, se separa rápidamente y me regala una sonrisa cálida mientras Leyla, de 9 años, se abraza a mi cintura con mucho ímpetu; pero lo que más me conmovió y asusto al mismo tiempo fue ver a mi pequeño Tommy, quien ya estaba por cumplir sus 5 años, abrazado a mi pierna llorando a moco tendido.

-¿Qué ocurre Tommy?-Pregunte cargándolo, odiaba verlos llorar.

-La señoda Tasha me dijo que nos iban a alejad de ti papa, yo no quedo eso-Dijo con su vos tierna de bebe mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

-Nadie los alejará de mí, lo prometo.-Dije besando su cabello rubio ceniza.

-¿Pero y si lo hacen?-Preguntó Leyla. Ella era la que más destacaba de los tres, con su cabello marrón y sus ojos increíblemente verdes, a comparación de sus hermanos, quienes tenían cabello rubio y unos ojos azules increíblemente expresivos.

-No lo harán, pero si lo hacen, prométanme que estarán juntos y que nunca jamás me olvidarán.-Dije abrazándola.

-No lo aremos-Respondió Adam.-Jamás te olvidaríamos.-Sonreí.

-¿Ya cenaron?-Pregunte revolviendo el cabello de Adam.

-Si-Respondió el simplemente. Aquí hay gato encerrado.

-¿Quién concino?-Pregunte viéndolo con esa mirada que dice "no me mientas".

-¿Tu quién crees?-Respondió sínicamente. No me gustaba su forma de hablar cuando algo le disgustaba… pero muchas veces no lo podía evitar, por lo menos dejaba salir sus sentimientos, aunque fuera de esa forma.

Asentí con la cabeza, ya hablaría con esa mujer luego. Los llevé a sus respectivas habitaciones, los arropé y besé sus frentes, a los pocos minutos ya podía escuchar sus suabes respiraciones. Cierro los ojos para saborear los últimos momentos de paz antes de enfrentarme al diablo. Camino lentamente hasta la cocina para encontrarme a una Tasha muy tomada y con sangre en la esquina de su boca.

-Veo que fuiste a alimentarte-Intenté sonar algo casual. Desde que los damphir no debemos entrenar para ser guardines y ya no necesitamos las academias ni la corte se armó una sección secreta, en el gobierno humano, para los moroi. Estos tenían una cuenta de sangre donde los proveían tres veces a la semana; pero también poseíamos un pequeño jurado por si alguien excedía su cuenta de sangre o si tenían pensamientos de… volverse strigoi lo que, por suerte, no ha ocurrido más de dos o tres veces.

-Si… ¿Y? ¿Tú dónde estabas? ¿Engañándome?-preguntó arrastrando las palabras de una forma totalmente desagradable.-Tienes suerte de que salí, estaba por beberme la sangre de uno de esos pequeños monstros.

Mi sangre hirvió al escuchar su último comentario, pero intente no perder la calma recordando mi antiguo y, ahora casi inútil, entrenamiento.-No Tasha, no estaba engañándote, es más, hay que hablar de lo que estuve haciendo hoy. Me reuní, de nuevo, con la señora Mcgray.

-¿Con esa vieja?-Pregunto con desdén y aliento a whisky-¿Qué rayos quería?

-Sin mal lo recuerdo hablé de esto contigo hoy… pero veo que no lo recuerdas, déjame refrescarte la memoria-Dije copiando un poco el carácter sínico de Adam-Esa mujer va a quitarme a mis hijos en una semana si no mejoras tu relación con ellos.

-¿Y? ¡Eso es genial! Al fin esos mocosos se irán al infierno-Dijo con la sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-¡Ese no es el punto!-Dije elevando mi voz-Si no mejoras tu relación con ellos me veré obligado a tomar medidas de fuerza mayór.

-¿Qué medidas he? ¿Volver a encontrar a tu Roza, a la mujer que amas, para criar a esos estúpidos niños?-Preguntó gritando.

Pegué un puño sobre la mesa, jamás golpearía a una mujer.- No Tasha, no he sabido nada de Rose en 4 años porque fui tan estúpido como para dejarla ir.

-Entonces, ¿¡Cuáles son esas medidas de fuerza mayor!?-Preguntó a los gritos. Si los niños se despiertan por su culpa, pobre de ella, necesitara un mejor abogado para la podría hacer.

-¡Quiero el divorcio!-Grite volviendo a golpear mi puño contra la mesa.

Sus ojos se abrieron con impresión y enojo, luego una sonrisa descarada se fue formando en su cara.-No creas que con pedirlo te lo daré cariño, no saldrás de esta.-Luego de eso salió de la cocina, tambaleándose, hacia la habitación que solíamos compartir muy a mi pesar.

Respiro lentamente y me dirijo hacia el sofá, quien ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que Christian y Lissa dejaron de venir, a veces creo que cometí el peor error de mi vida. Y sin molestarme en cambiar mi ropa me recuesto contra los almohadones y me dejo caer en un profundo sueño sobre una mujer de ojos marrones.

~º~º~º~º~

Unos gritos me despertaron.

-Malditos niños vengan aquí enseguida-Dijo la mujer de mis pesadillas.

Escuche tres pares de pies descalzos bajar la escalera-¿Qué necesita señora Tasha?-Escuché preguntar a Adam.

-Podrías decirme porque rayos llegó una carta de Juliard con sus nombres a esta casa.-Al oír eso abrí los ojos rápidamente.

-¿Juliard?-Pregunté desconcertado-¿Enviaron una solicitud a Juliard?

-Te dejaré con tus hijos para que hables. Nadie me moleste, tengo resaca-Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su frente y yéndose a la cama.

-Dime una vez que no tenga resaca-Dijo Leyla con desdén.

Tommy me miraba con ojitos asustados. Yo realmente no sabía que decir, por lo que señale la carta que Adam tenía en sus manos para poder leerla.

 _Estimada familia Belikov:_

 _Estamos muy complacidos de comunicarles que sus tres hijos: Adam, Leyla y Thomas. Han sido aceptados con honores en nuestra prestigiosa academia._

 _Dado que ellos son menores de edad se requerirá la asistencia de uno de los padres esta misma tarde_. _En donde hablaremos de la situación de sus hijos y el porqué les hemos ofrecido una beca completa._

 _Atte: La Universidad De Juliard._

Al leer esto tuve sentimientos encontrados. Uno de ellos era enojo, enojo contra mis hijos. Por lo que para entrar a Juliard se requiere una audición, en ese caso ellos debieron haber ido solo hasta allí; Por otro lado sentí orgullo. Mis niños, todos aun menores de edad, había logrado entrar a la universidad de música más prestigiosa del mundo.

-Se que estás enojado, pero no fuimos solos. Llamamos a la tía Lissa-Dijo Adam esperando mi reacción. En ese momento unas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos.-¿Estás bien papa?

Me levanté rápidamente de el sofá y los encerré a los tres en un abraso.-Estoy tan orgulloso de los tres, los amo-Dije besando sus cabellos mientras ellos soltaban un suspiro de alivio.

-Entonces… ¿Podemos ir?-Preguntó Tommy sosteniendo su oso de peluche.

-Por supuesto que sí, vístanse e iremos-Dije viendo el reloj al notar que ya eran las tres de la tarde-Les compraré comida en el camino.

Luego de decir eso, con una sonrisa subieron a sus habitaciones. Sabía que ir a Juliard los tenia por los cielos, pero lo que realmente los convenció de subir fue la comida, me recordaban a otra persona con ese apetito voraz. Pero al pensar en Roza pensé también en mi discusión de anoche y por ende en la visita de la señora McGray, y me di cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Si los niños van a Juliard por las tardes tendré tiempo para arreglar las cosas del divorcio con Tasha, sentí que se liberó un peso de mis hombros.

Luego de que bajaran los llevé a almorzar a un McDonald ya que no había demasiado tiempo. Conduje tranquilo y feliz viendo las sonrisas de mis tres hijos, no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Estacioné frente a la puerta de la universidad, realmente era hermosa, un paraíso para músicos. Entramos los tres tomados de la mano mirando a nuestros alrededores sin saber que hacer cuando se nos acerco una mujer elegantemente vestida y peinada, con cabellos blancos y una sonrisa.

POV Leyla…

Miré todo lo que había a mi alrededor, todas las personas con sus instrumentos, esos instrumentos que ansiaba tocar. Pero aparte de mirar escuche todo lo que había a mi alrededor. El sonido de una guitarra siendo afinada, el leve murmullo de un violín y la delicada melodía de Para Eliza de Beethoven. Todo conformando una hermosa mezcla de sonidos.

-Niños ¿Qué les parece si van a su primera clase particular mientras hablo con su padre-Dijo la mujer de sonrisa amable.

-Claro-Respondimos los tres al unísono. La mujer asintió y le hizo una seña a una joven de cabello negro que estaba detrás de ella, la chica asintió sabiendo lo que debía hacer y nos indicó con la cabeza que la siguiéramos. No hablamos mientras recorríamos los largos y anchos pasillos de la universidad, la emoción no nos permitía hablar.

-Esperen un momento-Nos informo la chica cuando nos detuvimos frente a una puerta. Ella entro y luego de unos minutos salió como si nada-Ya pueden pasar.

Al entrar quedé maravillada. Era una sala espaciosa donde había 4 sillas y un escritorio, pero lo que realmente captó mi atención fue que en las paredes había colgados una cantidad de instrumentos monumental. Mis dedos cosquillearon queriendo tocarlos.

-Hola niños-Dijo una voz, me giré hacia su sonido y allí vi parada a una mujer. Llevaba unos pantalones chupines negros con unos tacones altos del mismo color, una camisa blanca y sobre ella un blazer color azul eléctrico. Tenía un cabello realmente precioso, largo hasta la cintura y de color marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos.-Yo seré su profesora. Mi nombre es Rosemary Hattaway, pero pueden decirme Rose.

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme en los comentarios su opinión y también sugerencias. Recomienden la historia si les gusto e intentaré subir lo más pronto que pueda.**

 **¡ADIOS!**


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

POV Rose…

-Hola Rose-Dijeron los tres niños al unísono. Los analicé bien, como siempre hacía con mis alumnos, parecía que hubieran sido escasas las veces en las que tomaron un instrumento en sus manos. Pero a la vez veía tanta emoción y tanta experiencia en ellos que me asombré, pero todo lo bueno o extraordinario tiene su lado malo y a la vez simple; en sus ojos veía tristeza, algo que nunca había visto en una alumno de por aquí. Decidí dejarlo pasar por ahora, ni siquiera los conocía, sería mejor hacerlo.

-Por favor tomen asiento-Dije señalando a las sillas en el centro del salón. Ellos fueron directamente a acomodarse en sillas a su elección y yo me apoyé en mi escritorio.-Por favor díganme sus nombres.

-Adam-Dijo el mayor, quien debía tener unos 13 años.

-Leyla-Continuó la del medio.

-Thomas, pero puedes decidme Tommy-Terminó el más pequeño con una sonrisa y una hermosa voz de bebe.

-Es un placer conocerlos niños.-Dije sinceramente.-Ahora ¿Qué instrumentos tocan o quieren tocar?

-¡Quiero tocarlos todos!-Dijo Tommy abrazando a un oso de peluche, en el no había reparado.

Reí.-Claro pequeño, pero tienes que aprender uno para poder iniciar.-Dije acariciando su cabello; pero cuando realice esa acción él no se avergonzó ni nada, solo se quedo allí parado, como si tuviera miedo me moverse. Aun no era el momento de esas preguntas, pero no podía evitar preocuparme… ¡Rose ¿Qué estás diciendo?! Los conoces hace apenas un minuto, por San Vlad.

-De acuerdo-Dijo una vez más relajado cuando retiré mi mano-La guitarra, creo que elijo la guitarra.

-Yo el teclado-Dijo Adam, quien me estudiaba detenidamente.

-El chelo-Dijo Leyla casi sin voz.

Repasé todo en mi mente: Tommy-Guitarra, Adam-teclado y Leyla-chelo. Difícil pero no imposible.-De acuerdo niños, empecemos.

Durante las últimas 3 horas les explique a los niños las reglas básicas, las notas, partituras y posiciones para utilizar esos instrumentos; ellos lo aprendieron antes de que me diera cuenta y al final de la tercera hora Leyla tocaba, como toda una profesional, ciertas canciones de práctica. Satisfecha con mi trabajo y también el realizado por ellos me dispuse a guardar las cosas. Cuando entró la señora Wether.

-Buen día Rose, ¿Qué tal se han portado estos pequeño?-Pregunto sonriéndoles. Puede parecer una mujer fría con el resto de los alumnos, pero todos sabemos que ama a los niños.

-Se han comportado de maravilla-Afirmé sin dudar.

-Eso me alegra demasiado.-Dijo aun con su sonrisa.-Bueno niños, tristemente, es hora de irse a casa. Su padre ya vino por ustedes ¿Se divirtieron?

-Si-Dijeron los tres al unísono.

-¿Realmente tenemos que volver?-Preguntó Tommy abrazando su osito Mr. Felpita, como me había dicho que se llamaba.

-Si niños-Les dije con una sonrisa-Pero no se preocupen, volverán mañana y haremos muchas cosas divertidas. Ahora vayan a casa y relájense.

-De acuerdo, gracias Rose-Dijo Leyla, me abrazo y salió por la puerta junto con sus dos hermanos que me saludaban con la mano. La directora me hizo un saludo con la cabeza y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

POV Dimitri:

Entro junto a la señora Wether a un despacho inmenso lleno de diplomas. La mujer sí que se había ganado su lugar.

-Señor Belikov-Dijo mientras nos sentábamos-Seré franca ¿Qué tal es su relación con sus hijos? No pude evitar notar que no vinieron a la audición con usted o con su madre.

-Yo no estaba enterado de que ellos asistieron a la audición hasta esta mañana. Pero puedo asegurarle que no es producto de una mala relación entre nosotros. Estoy seguro de que la mente maestra del plan fue Adam… Y lo que ocurre con el es que nunca termino por verme completamente como a su padre.-Dije esto último casi como un susurro y con una expresión de desgano.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Es que no son sus hijos?-Preguntó escandalizada.

-No de sangre. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto y yo los adopté.

-¿Solo usted los adoptó? ¿No tiene esposa?-Ya se había tranquilizado y esta vez su mirada reflejaba compasión y curiosidad.

-La tengo, pero debo dejar de tenerla. Fue un error que cometí. Ella no los quiere y si tengo que elegir entre mis hijos y esa arpía, elijo a mi hijos, por sobre todas las cosas.-Dije con decisión.-El problema es que no quiere firmar el divorcio, por esa razón pueden quitarme a los niños en una semana.

-Eso es grave.-Dijo con una mirada aguda-Se nota que es un buen padre, que ama a sus hijos, pero yo diría que se apresure.

-Lo sé-Dije triste. Pero, no estábamos aquí para hablar de desgracias.-Dígame ¿Por qué le dio a mis hijos una beca completa?

-Sencillo Sr. Belikov.-Dijo, esta vez, sonriendo.-Sus hijos son prodigios.

Por un momento me quedé en blanco. No era capaz de comprender la magnitud de lo que la directora de esta prestigiosa academia acababa de decirme.

-¿Prodigios?

-Exactamente señor, prodigios.-Dijo riendo.-Son muy extraños pero, en esta academia, hemos tenido el honor de enseñarles a muchos de ellos. O, mejor dicho, que ellos nos enseñen a nosotros. Sus hijos llegaron a las audiciones sin haber tocado ningún instrumento ¿Me equivoco?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

-En el momento de su audición no sabían que hacer, estuve a punto de pedirles que se marcharan hasta que comenzaron a hacer un ritmo con sus manos y tocar todos los instrumentos de oído. Totalmente extraordinario.-Dijo con la mirada perdida, seguramente pensando en ese momento.-Tocaron 3 canciones sin saber las notas: Secrets de One Republic, Beautiful de Christina Aguilera y Radioactive de Imagine Dragons. Hace años que no veía nada igual.

Yo seguía estupefacto sin poder creerme las palabras que salían de su boca.-No puedo creerlo. Es una de las mejores noticias que me han dado. Mis pequeños-Dije al fin con mucho orgullo.

-Estoy segura que lo harán de maravilla señor, además, tenemos a una joven y excelente profesora prodigio que ama trabajar con niños. Aquí están en buenas manos. Lo único que tiene que hacer usted es asegurarse de que no le quiten a esos niños.

-Lo haré, lo juro.-Dije irguiéndome en el asiento.-¿A qué hora debo venir a recogerlos?

-Dentro de dos horas y media, su clase dura tres horas. Que tenga un buen día señor.-Y en ese momento comprendí que la conversación había terminado. Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Una vez en mi auto di un suspiro antes de dirigirme a mi casa. Esperaba encontrar a Tasha allí, nunca salía antes de las 5 PM que, gracias a Dios, era cuando los niños salían de la Juliard. Necesitaba poner en marcha el plan para separarme de Tasha, cueste lo que cueste. No me separaran de mis niños.

Al llegar a la casa, como sospeche, me encontré a Tasha viendo la televisión con un montón de vestidos sobre la mesa de centro.

-Hola cariño.-Dijo al verme. Su voz, que antes me parecía una de las más amigables, me provocaba nauseas.-Ayúdame a elegir un vestido para esta noche.

-No lo haré.-Ya no sé cuantas veces dije esa palabra hoy.-Debemos hablar de algo mucho más importante que esos malditos vestidos. Nuestro divorcio.

Me miró como si estuviera bromeando.-Creo que ya te dejé bien en claro que no firmaría ningún estúpido divorcio. Tendrás que soportarme, a mí y a que se lleven a esos mocosos. Todo esto podría haber sido diferente si no hubiera sido tu segunda opción después de tu Roza.

La forma en la que pronunció el nombre de mi Roza me hizo enfurecer a niveles insospechados sin mencionar lo que sentí cuando dijo que me quitarían a mis hijos.

-Escúchame Tasha, escúchame con mucha atención.-Dije usando una voz que no usaba desde mis días de guardián.-NO toleraré que digas que se van a llevar a mis hijos, NO tolerare que hables así de Rose y NO te toleraré a ti. Eres el ser más repulsivo que conocí en mi vida y ya mismo llamaré a mi abogado para que venga cuanto antes.

-Suerte con eso cielo, se fue a Las Bahamas con su familia-Dijo mientras se llevaba a los labios una copa de vino blanco.-No regresará hasta dentro de una semana.

-He estado esperando muchos años para no volver a verte la cara, puedo esperar una semana.-Dije buscando el numero de mi abogado entre mis contactos.

-Pero... ¿Tus hijos pueden?-Dijo riendo con malicia.

Y en ese momento solo rogué que el tiempo jugara a mi favor.

POV Rose:

Luego de un largo día de trabajo regrese a mi departamento. Generalmente el único buen momento de mi día es conducir de noche bajo las luces de la ciudad y una buena música. Pero hoy no. El mejor momento de mi día fue conocer a esos niños prodigio, pero a la vez fue algo curioso. Me gustaría saber porque se comportan tan extraño…

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono.

-¿Hola-Conteste sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

-¡Hola Rose!

-¡Lissa! Dios, hace días que no hablamos ¿Cómo has estado?-Pregunté emocionada mientras bajaba el volumen de la música.

-Bien, todo bastante bien. Algo ocupada con el trabajo.-Lissa era una de las diseñadoras de moda más conocidas en todo Nueva York.-Llamaba para preguntarte si querías salir a cenar conmigo y Christian el sábado, tenemos algo de lo que platicarte.

-Seguro Lissa, no tengo nada que hacer.-Me emocione, el trabajo toma mucho de mí y casi no tenía tiempo para salir con mis amigos.-Sabes algo de… él.

-Rose, ¿Por qué sigues tocando una vena sangrante?-Pregunto Lis con compasión.

-No lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de él, quisiera saber que es de su vida.-Dije intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Emm, bueno.-Dijo Lissa.-Hace unos 5 años adopto a tres niños, hermanos, que perdieron a sus padres en una accidente de auto. Pero Tasha, por alguna extraña razón, los odia. La horrible actitud de Tasha fue lo que logró que Chris y yo nos alejáramos de ellos dejando a Dimitri con la arpía.

-Pero, ¿Ellos siguen juntos a pesar de que ella odia a sus hijos?-Pregunté sin comprender.

-Hasta donde yo sé si.-Solté un pequeño sollozo.-¡Rose! Basta, no te hagas esto. Nos vemos el sábado y de ahora en más recordaré no hablarte de _él._ Conduce con cuidado.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento aparque el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio; subí por el ascensor mientras derramaba lágrimas silenciosas; al llegar a mi departamento llame para que traigan una Pizza; y a falta de un mejor amigo puse algo de Jazz de mi Ipod. Mi vida estaba prácticamente arruinada. Todo para lo que me entrenaron ya no sirve y el único hombre al que he amado en mi vida tiene su vida en otro lugar, con otra persona.

 **HOLAAAAA Dios, hace mucho tiempo que no escribía nada ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? Puede que sea un poco aburrido, lo sé. Pero quiero construir bien la historia y explicar el nuevo universo de VA que he creado. Les prometo que el próximo capítulo será mucho más interesante. Perdón por no haber escrito nada, estaba en los últimos meses de clases y no puedo con la presión por lo que no me sentía inspirada. Espero que les haya gustado y déjeme en sus cometarios sus sugerencias y opiniones. ¡Hasta luego!**


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

 _Martes (6 días para que venga la Sra. McGray)_

POV Rose…

Soñé con él. Soné con ese hermoso momento que compartimos en la cabaña, antes de que estallara el comienzo del fin.

Aunque muchas personas afirmaran que esos sueños son gratificantes yo, muy a mi pesar, los odiaba. Me recuerdan que, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, fue el día en el que comenzaron las bajas. Fue el día en el que la guerra inició.

Los strigoi fueron atacando todas las academias; comunidades dhampir y moroi; y ni hablar de la corte. Nadie dormía, nadie bajaba la guardia, y en el día se preparaban las estrategias. Luego de 8 meses por fin hubo paz. Pero la palabra _paz_ , después de la guerra, no existe. Cuando nos detuvimos a mirar solo vimos los restos de una masacre. Puede que no hubiera más strigoi, pero si había niños huérfanos, viudas, madres que perdieron a sus hijos, familias destrozadas. Luego de eso todo cambió, fuimos enviados a vivir en el mundo humano. Todos son felices, salvo yo, porque el amor de mi vida no quiso compartir esa felicidad conmigo.

Y, luego de todo este horrible salto al pasado, el despertador sonó. A regañadientes me levanté de mi cama y decidí comenzar el día. Cepillé mis dientes y mi cabello; me maquille; encendí la cafetera; y fui a cambiarme. Opté por un vestido blanco que al final estaba salpicado con colores, unos zapatos de tacón negro y el nazar de mi madre. Tomé mi café en un termo, me subí a mi auto y partí rumo a la universidad.

Cuando entré al salón los niños ya estaban allí.

-¿Ustedes llegaron antes o yo no retrase? Entre nos, no sería la primera vez que pasa.

-No, nosotros llegamos temprano.-Dijo Adam.

-Si, nuestro padre nos trajo temprano porque nuestra "Madre" tenía resaca.-Respondió una muy enojada leyla.

-Se supone que no debíamos decid nada.-Gritó-Susurró Tommy.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Respondió Adam mirando enojado a su hermana y luego a mí con preocupación.- No le diga a la directora. Cuando estamos con nuestro padre o las horas que pasamos aquí son las mejores de nuestro día. Sé que solo estamos aquí desde ayer, pero se lo suplico.

Eso me dejó helada. Jamás pensé que su madre fuera una borracha y menos tanto que tuvieran que sacarlos de las casa. No sabía si dejarlo pasar, lo sensato sería que no, pero lo dejaría pasar solo por las lágrimas que se estaban desbordando de los ojos de Adam.

-Se lo suplico.-Dijo entre sollozos.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.- Oye, tranquilo, ¿Si? No le diré a nadie… Pero si se vuelve más serio no voy a tener opción ¿Entendido?

-¡Gracias! No sé porque nuestro padre no se casó con alguien como tú.-Dijo Adam devolviéndome en abrazo.

Reí.-Si, ojalá hombres de mi edad pensaran eso ¿No?

-Pero tú eres muy bonita ¿No estás casada? ¿No tienes hijos?-Pregunto Leyla con curiosidad.

-Te agradezco que pienses que soy bonita pero no, no tengo novio ni hijos. La única persona a la que he amado me dejó hace unos 6 años.-Dije con la mirada perdida, pero Leyla volvió a reclamar mi atención.

-¿En serio? ¿Podrías contarnos?

Lo pensé un segundo y luego sentí con la cabeza.-Él era mayor que yo, pero no enamoramos. Todo estaba saliendo bien, aunque había algunos problemas. Él y yo no podíamos tener hijos, era imposible. Pero el día que me dejó estaba a punto de decirle que podríamos tenerlos. Creo que no he encontrado a otra persona porque… No lo se, tal vez no sea buena para nadie. El único candidato sincero que tuve, además de él, encontró a una chica llamada Sidney. Seguimos siendo amigos.

-Creo que, el hecho de que no tengas novio ni planes de tener hijos es que tienes miedo de que te dejen de nuevo.-Dijo Adam totalmente serio.

-Si, pero eres fuerte Rose. Después de todo no tiraste toda tu vida por la borda. Tienes un trabajo estable y seguro un lugar donde vivir. No vives con tus padres tomando pastillas o algo. Seguro algún día volverá o tal vez está intentando hacerlo.-Dijo Leyla con ojos soñadores.

-Si, como papá. Él y la señoda se pelean todo el tiempo podque ella dice que él está enamodado de otra. Pedo papá jamás engañadía a nadie ni aunque la odiada.-Dijo Tommy.

-¡Ja! Mirenme, tengo 24 años y estoy teniendo tratamiento psicológico de mis alumnos menores de edad.-Dije riendo.-Sigamos con la clase y olvidemos todo lo relacionado con mi antigua historia de amor ¿De acuerdo? Quiero que agarren sus instrumentos y repasen la clase pasada. La otra vez les explique el uso de una partitura. Ahora quiero que creen sus propias melodías.

POV Dimitri…

 _Esa mañana_

Soñé con ella. Soñé con el tormento de no poder tenerla en mis brazos. Pero también con la guerra. Todos dimos todo en el campo de batalla, pero había personas que se daban por vencidas. En especial los moroi, perdimos muchos en esa guerra porque no tenían esperanza.

Aun puedo ver su rostro. El rostro de ese moroi joven que estaba por convertirse en strigoi, tenía unos 18 años y ya se había rendido.

Yo lo maté.

Luego de eso no pude volver a ver a Roza a los ojos. Si tan solo le hubiera pedido que me ayudara.

El despertador de mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y me apresuré a apagarlo, no quería que Tasha despertara y arruinara mi mañana, debía ir al trabajo. Estaba inquieto, Tasha últimamente estaba demasiado violenta y tenía miedo de dejar a los niños con ella.

Me levanto del sofá lentamente y me dirijo a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Preparé jugo, café, cereal con yogur y unas tostadas. Mientras estaba dando el primer sorbo a mi café escuche las pisadas de mis hijos en la escalera.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Tommy, que para entonces era el más despierto.

Mis otros dos hijos, con aspecto parecido al de un zombie, se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar. Eso, aunque suene extraño, me divierte. Adam y Leyla tienen demasiadas diferencias pero, a la hora de levantarse, se comportan de la misma manera. Siempre me pregunto a quien de sus padres, de sus verdaderos padres, se parecen; como actuaban; como los cuidaban; si es que ellos tocaban música gracias a sus padres… Adam, quien los recuerda perfectamente, casi no habla de ellos.

-¿Hoy volveremos a Juliard papá?-Preguntó Leyla dejando el vaso de jugo sobre la mesa.-Nuestra profesora es muy linda, yo quiero ser como ella cuando crezca.

-Te aseguro que serás la niña más linda.-Dije sonriendo.

-La conocemos desde ayer y ya preferiría que fuera mi mamá.-Al escuchar esas palabras sentí un pequeño mareo.

-¿¡Quién preferirías que fuera tu mamá!?-Dios no.-¿¡Quién mocoso!? ¡Dímelo!

-Nuestra profesora de música, ella si es buena y ¡NO TIENE RESACA TODAS LAS MALDITAS MAÑANAS! ¿¡ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ERES UNA BRUJA!?-Grito Adam. Lo miré desconcertado porque, él era muy sínico, pero nunca lo vi de ésta manera.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Les prohíbo que vuelvan a esta maldita universidad.-Dijo indignada.

-¡Tú no nos vas a prohibir nada! No eres nuestra madre.-Grito Leyla.

Tasha la miró con ojos desenfocados y abrió la boca. Cuando entendí lo que estaba por hacer corrí rápido hacia ella y le tapé la boca con mi mano; porque… ¿Cómo le explicas a tus hijos que su madre adoptiva es un vampiro y su padre adoptivo mitad vampiro? Fácil, no se puede. Quiero esperar el momento justo para esto.

Arrastré a Tasha hasta su habitación y le destapé la boca.-¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar si se enteraran que eres una moroi?

-Si, se irán. Si no los mato primero.

-Cállate, estoy arto. Conseguiré otro abogado y no sé cómo, pero lograré deshacerme de ti.-Dije apretando mis dientes.-Te odio.

Luego de eso salí por la puerta y la cerré con seguro, eso me daría tiempo de limpiar la cocina he irme con los niños para estar en mi trabajo hasta el almuerzo. Cuando llego a la cocina los encuentro a Leyla y Tommy terminando de levantar la mesa mientras Adam limpiaba los platos.

-Oigan, no deben hacer eso, yo me encargo. Vayan a cambiarse.-Ellos me miraron preocupados.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te vas a divorciar de Tasha?-Preguntó leyla.

Dudé un segundo.-Si.

-¿Es nuestra culpa?-Preguntó Tommy abrazando su peluche.

-Claro que no amigo.-Dije mientras me acercaba.-Nunca te culpes porque yo me divorcie de Tasha. Hace años que no la amo. Antes pensé que podía tener una vida con ella… Pero dejó salir su verdadero yo hace muchos años.

-¿Qué harás luego del divorcio?

-Cuidarlos a ustedes princesa.-Dije besando la cabeza de mi pequeña.-Vayan a cambiarse a si puedo llevarlos.

Leyla y Tommy asintieron y corrieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Adam que no se había movido de su sitio y no había participado en la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Perdón por comportarme como lo hice, no debí hacerlo. A veces olvido que nos has dado una gran vida y has sido el mejor padre del mundo y sigues luchando por nosotros.-Dijo agachando la cabeza.-No soy el mejor hijo, solo que es difícil. Por favor perdóname. Te quiero papá.

Lo miré estupefacto, Adam jamás se había desahogado conmigo. Fui hacia él y lo abracé.-Te quiero hijo. Ahora ve a cambiarte; los voy a llevar una hora al trabajo conmigo; a almorzar y luego a Juliard.

-Ok. Pero… una cosa más… ¿Quién es Roza?-Preguntó ésta vez con una mirada divertida.-Tasha siempre la nombra y estoy seguro de que hay una historia detrás de eso.

-Claro que la hay hijo. Roza es el amor de mi vida, pero fui tan estúpido como para dejarla ir… nuestra relación fue difícil y yo hice cosas de las que no me puedo redimir, pensaba que no era suficiente para ella, por eso la dejé ir. Soy un idiota.-Luego de uno segundos me di cuenta de que le dije todo eso a mi hijo…-Pero, a ti no te tiene que importar ¿Por qué lo preguntas niño? Ve a cambiarte.

Comenzó a reírse y fue hacia su cuarto… Tendré que ver cómo me las arreglo para que olvide el tema.

Cuando ya estaban listos eran las 10:45 AM por lo que los llevaría conmigo a la oficina. Era dueño de una importante cadena de gimnasios donde entrenaban diversos famosos, ya sea para papeles en una película o mantenerse presentables para la alfombra roja. Era un gran negocio y dejaba mucho dinero, pero nunca había presumido de el.

-Hace mucho que no vemos a la tía Lissa-Dijo Tommy sentándose en el sofá de mi oficina.-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella y él tío Christian están muy enojados con Tasha.-Dije simplemente, no quería extender la conversación.

-¿Por la forma en la que nos trata?-Preguntó Leyla quien comenzaba a tararear una dulce melodía.

-Sí, esa es la razón.-Dije cortante.-Pero no quiero hablar del tema.

-¿Extrañas al tío Chris?-Preguntó Adam.-Porque yo si.

-Sí, era mi único amigo.

-Y… ¿Qué hay de esa chica de la que siempre habla Tasha?-Preguntó Tommy.-¿Ella eda tu amiga?

-Claro que no tonto, ella era su novia ¿Verdad papi?-Preguntó Leyla.

-Sí, ella era mi novia.-Dije intentando ocultar el dolor que me provocaba hablar de Roza.

-Oh… ¿A ella también la extrañas?-Preguntó Tommy.

-Sí, todos los días niños.

-Ok, dejemos de hablar de esto y pensemos… ¿Dónde vamos a almorzar?-Preguntó Adam enviándome una mirada de disculpa.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos por pasta?-Pregunté.

-¿¡A Carlo's!?-Preguntaron los tres emocionados?

-¿A dónde sino?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estábamos sentados en Carlo's comiendo una buena pasta, los niños hablaban entre ellos, pero yo no les presaba atención. Estaba pensando en Roza. En el color de su cabello tan hermoso y esos ojos por los que me había desvelado tantas veces. La cabaña, el hechizo de Victor Dashkov, la fiereza en su rostro durante la guerra. ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido? Seguro ella siguió con su vida, se caso y vive una vida feliz… Mientras yo no puedo olvidarla.

-¿Papá?-Preguntó Adam-¿Estás bien?

Asentí sin decir una palabra y miré mi comida.

-Chicos, vayan a lavarse las manos.-Dijo Adam a sus hermanos. Cuando ellos se fueron dijo.-Es por ella ¿cierto?

Asentí.

-¿Por qué no sales a buscarla?

-Porque seguro está con alguien más. Es muy hermosa como para estar sola.-Dije limpiando una lágrima que no sabía que había derramado.

-¿En serio crees eso? Si tu la amas de esta forma, ella debe amarte así a ti. Deja de llorar, la vamos a encontrar y le dirás cuanto la amas ¿De acuerdo?

Lo miré y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mi rostro.-Lo haremos.

Cuando los más pequeños volvieron pagué la cuenta y los llevé a Juliard. Aun faltaba una hora para su clase pero, luego de ver mi rostro agotado, la directora dijo que no había ningún problema.

Me subí a mi auto y respiré hondo, necesitaba un abogado… y ya sabía a quién pedírselo.

Busqué entre mis contactos y llamé a un número que nunca había usado. Respondió a los tres tonos.

-¿Hola?-Dijo una voz que no escuchaba hace años.

-Adrian, soy yo, Dimitri.

-¿Dimitri? Dios, em… Hola ¿Qué se te ofrece?-Se lo notaba incómodo.

-Necesito el número de Eddie, necesito un abogado.

 **P.O.V Adam….**

 _Otra vez en Juliard._

Oír hablar a Rose sobre su relación me hizo pensar en lo que mi padre me contó sobre la suya. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, jamás lo había visto llorar…

-Rose, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Dije mientras tocaba Set Fire To The Rain en el piano.

-Claro.

-Tu ex novio… ¿Era de otra nacionalidad? Lo pregunto porque hablas de él como si se hubiera ido lejos y deduje que tal vez no era de aquí.-Dije todo eso rezando porque no sospeche.

Me miró por unos segundos.-Si, era de otro país. Era ruso… Pero estoy segura de que sigue en éste país.

-¿Aún lo amas?

-Con toda mi alma pequeño.-Dijo cruzando los brazos y sonriendo hacia el piano.-Sigue así, tocas genial.

Sonreí. Seguí tocando hasta que terminé la canción.-¿Puedo ir al baño?

-Seguro.-Respondió Rose que le estaba enseñando a Tommy una nueva canción. El proyecto era para hacer en nuestras casas y aquí debíamos practicar.

Al entrar al baño saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y busque el traductor. Escribí Rose y lo traduje al ruso…

Mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos.

 _Roza…_

Creo que encontré a la Roza de mi padre.

 **HOLAAAAA ¿Por qué siempre que actualizo han pasado como meses? Realmente lo siento es que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre y cuando lo tenía la maldita inspiración jamás llegaba. Espero realmente que les guste el capítulo, intente hacerlo más largo que los anteriores para compensarlos.**

 **Puede que tarde también con el siguiente capítulo porque, a pesar de tener muchas ideas fijas para este fic, no estoy muy segura que hacer para el capítulo que viene.**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron y a los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia. Sigan dejando consejos o lo que les gustaría leer que intentaré arreglarlo.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Dani.**


	5. Perdón

HOLA!

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que es probable que esto tenga errores ortográficos porque lo escribo desde mi celular.

Este mensaje es puramente informativo. Porque quería aclarar algo.

Mi computadora, que es donde yo escribo el Fic, no funciona. Tengo que enviarla a arreglar, lo se...

Pero solo quería decir que no estoy dejando esta historia, lo contrario. Pero, aprobechando el obsoletismo de mi computadora, puedo centrarme aunque sea un poco más en mis clases.

Y también, por si no lo sabían, formé parte de una recopilación de One-Shots Romitri escritos por muchas autoras de esta plataforma.

Solo por si no lo vieron y vayan a ver que les parece *giño*

Cuentenme como les está yendo en la vida.

UN BESOOO


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4:

POV Rose…

Adam salió del baño con la mirada perdida ¿Qué estará pasando por su mente? Es un adolecente, y parece que no la está pasando muy bien en su casa… Tal vez deba hablar con él luego o, como parece que tienen una buena relación, con su padre. Seguro es más efectivo.

Respiré hondo.-Adam, ¿Podemos hablar un momento en el corredor?

Me miro algo asustado pero asintió con la cabeza. Salimos de el salón mientras Leyla y Tommy, que hasta hace unos momentos estaban tocando sus instrumentos, nos seguían con la mirada.-¿Hice algo mal? Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

-No, no Adam. No hiciste nada malo. Solo quería saber si estabas bien, te vi un poco alterado ¿Estás seguro de que está todo bien en tu casa? A parte, claro, de la resaca de tu madre.-Era muy pronto como para definir como me sentía con respecto a estos pequeños, no podría decir que era un sentimiento maternal porque nunca lo he tenido; pero, aún así, siento que tengo una responsabilidad sobre ellos.

-Ahh, es eso. Si Rose, estoy seguro de que puedo manejarlo.-Dijo calmadamente.-Además mi padre está haciendo lo posible para poder separarse de la arpía.

Di un respingo.-Ok, Adam, comprendo que no te agrade tu madre, hubo un tiempo en el que odie a la mía, pero no encuentro apropiado que hables así de la mujer que te dio la vida. Yo lo comprendí muchos años después. Entiendo que seas adolecente y que estés enojado…

-Wow, más despacio Rose. Ella no me dio la vida ¿No te lo han dicho los directivos? Ellos nos son nuestros padres de sangre. Somos adoptados.-Dijo entre divertido, por mi mis conclusiones precipitadas, y triste, lo que era perfectamente entendible.

Oh… eso explicaba muchas cosas.-Adam, no tenía idea… ¿Hace cuanto? ¿Qué paso? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo ¿Verdad? Y tus hermanos también. Mis padres me dejaron fuera de sus vidas toda mi adolescencia y una gran parte de mi infancia; puedo intentar comprender como te sientes…-Dios, me sentí tan mal al no darme cuenta de esto.

-Tranquila, pasó hace 4 años en… un accidente. Estábamos yendo a un concierto de unos amigos y… un conductor ebrio se atravesó…-Dijo estas últimas palabras como si le faltara el aire.

Puse una mano en su hombro.-Mi mejor amiga perdió a sus padres y su hermano en un accidente similar, solo que yo iba en ese auto. Mi amiga y yo estuvimos a punto de morir… pero nos salvamos. Tal vez el destino quería que encontraran a esta familia, por más desagradable que su madrastra sea, tiene a un padre que los ama ¿Verdad?

Asintió ahora más animado.-Si, el realmente nos quiere. Dime… ¿Qué te parece si ésta noche como a las ocho sales a cenar con nosotros así conoces a nuestro padre?

Lo miré algo sorprendida.-¿Por qué quieres que lo conozca?

-Para que te quedes tranquila y sepas que hay alguien cuidándonos que está completamente sobrio.-Dijo anotando algo en un papel.

-Claro, iré. No es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer.-Dije alzando mis hombros.

-Perfecto, aquí está mi número celular. Si tienes algún inconveniente escríbeme. Será en Carlo's.-Dijo tendiéndome el papel.

-De acuerdo, nunca fui allí pero siempre tuve ganas de probar su pasta.-Dije tomando el papel.

-Es la mejor, nuestro padre siempre nos lleva.-Dijo entrando al salón donde sus hermanos estaban tocando sus instrumentos.

Parece que hoy saldría a cenar con mis alumnos y su famoso padre.

POV Leyla…

Vi a Rose y Adam entrar al salón, ambos con miradas pensativas. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de lo que habían hablado ¿Adam había hecho algo mal? No lo creo, es mi hermano mayor… no creo que pueda hacer algo malo.

Pasamos las siguientes dos horas practicando con los acordes y las partituras, solo una ayuda para el proyecto que debíamos realizar en nuestras casas.

-Adam,-Llamé a mi hermano.-¿Cómo vamos a hacer el proyecto si no tenemos instrumentos en casa?

Rose, quien aparentemente estaba escuchándonos, dijo-Niños, no se preocupen pueden llevarse los que están aquí.

-¡Gracias Rose!-Dijo Tommy abrasando a Rose. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa maternal.

Como desearía tener una madre que me viera así.

Adam me miró de reojo, adivinando mis pensamientos al igual que siempre ¿Jamás me dejará pensar tranquila? Muchas veces me he querido lamentar en silencio por la muerte de nuestros padres; pero Adam siempre lo evitaba. Eso no era algo grato, como se supone que debería ser, porque le estaba agregando a mi hermano otra preocupación más.

Centré mi atención en mi chelo, intentando dejar de pensar en lo que le ocurría a mi hermano.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al terminar la clase Rose se quedó ordenando los instrumentos mientras mis hermanos y yo nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta en busca de mi padre. Lo divismos parado a un lado de el auto mirándonos con una sonrisa, lo que me hacía feliz, mi padre no la está pasando bien y si estar con nosotros lo hacía sonreír estaría con él.

Tommy y yo corrimos para colgarnos de sus piernas, el era muy alto por lo cual nos miró desde arriba antes de darnos un abrazo. Adam era un caso diferente, se acercó a él y, con una extraña sonrisa, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza. En eso nos subimos al auto para regresar a casa. Todo fue silencio durante unos minutos, donde solo el reproductor de música y el motor se dignaban a emitir algún tipo de sonido, pero Adam decidió romper el silencio.

-Dim… Papá.-Dijo Adam, apenándose por estar a solo unas letras de llamarlo por su nombre.-Espero que no te moleste, pero organice una cena en Carlo's para esta noche, así puedes conocer a nuestra profesora.

-¡¿En serio!?-Preguntó Tommy emocionado.

-Bueno, no creo que haya ningún problema. Pero, Adam, debiste habérmelo dicho ¿Lo sabes?-Dijo papá algo dudoso, pero a la vez con ese pequeño tono firme que todos los padres usaban.

-Los sé, pero la idea surgió de la nada, obviamente producto de mi espontaneidad-Dijo con un tono muy altanero.

Papá soltó una risa.-Si hijo, si.

Dimitri POV…

Llegamos a la casa y lo único que quería hacer era dormir, pero no tenía tiempo. En 5 días la Sra. McGrey vendría por última vez y eso traería consecuencias, ya sean buenas o terribles.

No había llamado a Eddie aún, no lo había visto desde que estábamos en la época de batallas, donde él era uno de los mejores luchadores y más aplicados. No lo conocía realmente, pero sabía cuan buen amigo era de Rose, por lo tanto, mi llamada no sería de su agrado, tal vez cortara el teléfono y perdería mi última oportunidad.

Les di a los niños un jugo con tostadas y les dije que me iría a hacer algunas cosas del trabajo, asintieron con la cabeza mientras miraban televisión. Con un suspiro me dirijo a la pequeña oficina que había en casa. Tomo mi teléfono con pocas esperanzas y comienzo a marcar los números que, con una voz gélida, Adrian Ivashkov me había pasado.

A los tres tonos contestó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, ¿Eddie?

La línea quedó en silencio.

-Dimitri.-Por el tono de su voz notaba que mi llamada no era para nada bienvenida.

-Sí, Em… ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Pregunté algo incomodo.

-Ahórrate los formalismos ¿Qué mierda quieres?

-Sé que mi llamada no es de tu agrado, es algo que no se necesita explicar; también se que fui un maldito imbécil en el pasado, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Pero estoy desesperado-Dije hablando tan rápido que no se si llegó a entenderme.

-A ver, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo estoy casado con Tasha Ozera ¿Recuerdas?-A través del teléfono escuche una afirmación-Ok, adoptamos tres niños hace unos años, pero ella comenzó a comportarse de una forma más que despreciable, no tienes una idea de cómo. La cuestión es que servicios sociales va a quitarme a mis hijos si no me separo de esa mujer, pero mi abogado no está.

Lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de su respiración, hasta que habló.-¿Cuándo vendrá servicios sociales?

-Cinco días.

-Esto es jodido, muy jodido.

-Lo sé Eddie, y sé que no tienes porque ayudarme pero…

-Lo haré-Dijo firme.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo haré-Repitió-Mira, lastimaste a mi amiga de una forma muy cruel y cada vez que lo pienso quiero matarte por ello, pero no soy un desalmado, no voy a dejar que por culpa de esa mujer te quiten a tus hijos. Con eso no se juega.

No podía creerlo-Gracias, muchas gracias.

-Nos encontramos mañana en la dirección que te enviaré por mensaje, y no tienes que agradecerme.

La llamada llegó a su final y yo sentí que mis músculos dejaban de estar tan tensos, solo debía lograr que Tasha firmara los papeles. Bajé a la cocina encontrándome a Adam y Leyla hablando por lo bajo mientras su hermano miraba sus programas. Parecía una conversación importante, pero la cara de asombro de Leyla solo me generaba desconcierto ¿De qué estarían hablando?

-Papá, no te escuché entrar.-Dijo Adam.-Estábamos hablando sobre de cómo debíamos vestirnos para la cena de esta noche, estaba pensando en algo formal, ya sabes que Carlo's se vuelve un lugar elegante a cierta hora, ¿Vas a vestirte bien no es así?

-Emm… Claro, ¿Por qué no?-Me dio mucha risa, seguro tenía el típico flechazo por su profesora que todos teníamos cuando éramos niños.-Pero, ¿Por qué la cara de sorprendida princesa?

-Eh, no nada. Solo que me sorprendió que fuera elegante. Debo ver en este instante que voy a ponerme.-Dijo saliendo disparada por la puerta de la cocina.

Adam me miró.-Mujeres.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Abrocho el botón de mi saco viéndome al espejo. Adam y Tommy prácticamente me obligaron a bañarme, peinarme hacia atrás y ponerme el mejor traje que tenía. En el momento de hacerlo no estaba del todo contento con su actitud, pero no les dije nada, luego comprendí que, con la mejor intención de todas, estén intentando emparejarme con su profesora de música. Al momento de comprenderlo me entristecí, como yo no encontraba una madre para ellos, ellos buscaban una esposa real para mí.

-Papá-Escuché la voz de Leyla.-¡Estamos listos!

Al darme la vuelta una sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Ver a mis hijos usando un elegante traje y a mi niña un hermoso vestido lila logro ver que, a pesar de todo lo malo que ha pasado en mi vida, algo bueno he logrado. Y no me lo van a arrebatar.

-Ya veo.-Dije riendo.-¿Qué les parece si vamos?

Al llegar a Carlo's lo vi de otra manera, ahora las mesas las cuales, en el almuerzo, tenían manteles blanco ahora eran rojos; el ambiente era ensordecedor de una forma satisfactoria, sentías que tus poros se abrían, tus pupilas dilatabas y tu cuerpo podía sentir las vibraciones de el chelo que sonaba de fondo. Era un ambiente romántico e intimo.

Nos guiaron a una de las mesas que tenía un lugar más de lo que solíamos pedir. Tommy se notaba relajado, pero Adam y Leyla estaban ansiosos. Hasta donde sé en estos dos días han formado un rápido y extraño lazo, estoy seguro de que ella debe ser muy simpática, pero tengo la sensación de que, al no poder formar una relación maternal con Tasha lo están haciendo con su profesora.

-Debe estar por llegar.-Dijo Adam mirándome fijamente, como si debiera comprender algo. La cosa es que no lo hacía.

Estaba por preguntarle qué es lo que se supone que debo saber cuando mi teléfono comiza a vibrar. Lo tomo confundido, nunca recibo llamadas telefónicas, y menos a estar horas. La llamada estaba oculta y eso solo hizo aumentar mi desconcierto. Pongo el teléfono sobre mi oreja y espero.

-Guardián Belikov.-Dice voz gruesa de fondo. Di un respingo, que podría haber sido producido por la intimidante voz del hombre, pero no, fue ante el sonido de mi antiguo título de guardián.

En los pocos segundos que tardé en reaccionar pude identificar la voz del sujeto.-Guardián Alto. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Tenemos información de que usted está casado con las señora Tasha Ozera ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Sí, señor.-Dios mío, que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-Requerimos su presencia urgente en el juzgado moroi de Nueva York.-Dijo aflojando su voz ante mi conocimiento sin información de la situación.

-No podría ser en otro momento, estoy en una cena especial con mis hijos.-Tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre mi sin poder creerlo, nunca había recibido una llamada que me hiciera dejarlos en la cena o en cualquier otro momento.

-Lo lamento pero, Dimitri, te necesitamos aquí.-Dijo utilizando, por primera vez desde que lo conozco, mi nombre de pila.

-Ok, voy para allá.-Corto la llamada y veo a mis hijos.-Adam, quiero que tomes mi teléfono y llames a Christian, debo encargarme de algo importante, no saben cómo lo siento.

-Pero ¿El trabajo no puede esperar a mañana?-Preguntó Leyla.

-Niños, no es del trabajo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Luego de dejar a los niños con Lissa por un rato, Christian y yo partimos para el juzgado moroi. Fue muy incomodo el momento en el que la profesora de los niños llamó para saber cuándo llegaríamos, pero al explicarle que tuvimos un problema con la "madre" de los niños ella ni dijo nada, solo nos deseo suerte.

Subimos las escaleras rápidamente y sin respirar, no sabíamos bien que nos depararía allí dentro, y en qué circunstancias estaríamos al salir. Al momento de entrar nos encontramos a el guardián Alto a un lado de la puerta que, con un solo movimiento de su cabeza, nos indico hacia que dirección debíamos dirigirnos. Entramos por unas enormes puertas que llevaban a un salón que le hacía justicia al tamaño de su entrada. Dentro de él estaban la ex reina Tatiana con algunos ex guardianes y, en el centro de la sala, estaba Tasha. Se encontraba prácticamente envuelta en cadenas; y solo había una razón para ello.

-Guardián Dimitri Belikov. Es un placer volver a verlo. Al igual que a usted Señor Ozera.-Dijo Tatiana.

-Solo Dimitri, ese título ya no me pertenece.-Dije con voz fría.

Ella solo asintió.-Estamos aquí para dar juicio a la Señor Tasha Ozeras por la mayor de los perjurios que pueden ser cometidos en nuestra sociedad. La transformación.

Christian y yo nos miramos mientras sentimos un escalofrío recorrer todo nuestro cuerpo, desde los dedos de los pies hasta la superficie de la cabeza. Era peor de lo que imaginé, no solo lo había intentado, lo había logrado.

-Ahora tenemos que decidir quién se hará cargo y como de ella.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Preguntó Christian.

-¿No es obvio? Tenemos que ver quién va a asesinar a su cuerpo sin alma y cómo.-Dijo Tatiana Ivashkov como si no fuera gran cosa.

-¿Cómo puede decirlo tan tranquila? A pesar de que estoy decepcionado de todas y cada una de las cosas que ha hecho desde que la guerra terminó ella salvó mi vida.-Dijo Christian comenzando a hervir, literalmente.-Sabe que, yo seré quien le dé fin a su cuerpo, solo para agradecerle por lo que ha hecho por mi durante toda mi vida. Lo haré con el mismo fuego que ella emite, pero le advierto señora, no quiero volver a verla cerca de mi o mi familia ¿Sabe por qué? Porque ahora no tiene ningún poder sobre nadie y menos para hablar sobre alguien de esa manera. Rose Hataway tenía razón sobre usted, no es más que una vieja perra.

No podía seguir presenciando esta discusión, ya sea por el hecho de que Christian iba a incinerar a su tía, mi esposa, la arpía que odio. Porque, sin importar que, no quería que ella terminara de esta manera. Tampoco sé si fue por la mención de Rose, o la carencia de emociones en el rostro de la vieja perra.

Salí lentamente de la habitación mientras escuchaba el llanto del sarcástico, impertinente y duro Christian Ozera acompañado del calor de su fuego mágico. Mi cabeza no pensaba, o tal vez lo hacía demasiado como para poder comprender algo. Me senté en las grandes escaleras de la puerta esperándolo, sabía que luego de esto necesitaría tiempo y un amigo en el cual apoyarse.

-Gracias por esperarme.-Dijo, tomándome por sorpresa.-Se que, a pesar de todo, no querías que terminara de esta manera. A pesar de que no me sentía como antes respecto a ella ciento un vacío ¿Sabes?

-Yo lo ciento desde que ella comenzó a comportarse de esa manera horrible, para mi ella ya no estaba con nosotros.-Dije mirando mis manos.-¿Qué les voy a decir a los niños? Yo sé que no la querían, ¿Pero cómo voy a explicarlo?

-Un accidente.-Lo miré sin entender.-Siempre la veían ebria, no será difícil que lo entiendan.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto porque un ebrio venía en sentido contrario, al igual que los padres de Lissa ¿Crees que ellos querrán escuchar eso?-Tenía que pensar en una mejor escusa que esa.

-Diles que está en prisión, que firmó el divorcio y nunca va a salir de allí. Tampoco sería difícil de creer con como actuaba, y tampoco si vemos el hecho de que asesinó a alguien.-Su voz se apagó lentamente en la última palabra. Puse una mano en su hombro para darle a entender que, no importa qué, yo también me estoy apagando.

Cuando estacionamos frente a la casa de Christian y Lissa no tardamos ni medio segundo en bajar del coche. Al momento de entrar me encuentro a los niños viendo televisión mientras Lissa preparaba algo de cenar. Los niños me vieron pero no saltaron sobre mí como siempre, lucían preocupados.

-Papá, ¿Qué ocurrió?-Preguntó Adam haciendo el intento de llamarme papá para que me sintiera mejor si era algo fuerte.

-Tenemos que hablar niños.-Aquí comenzaba la farsa. Me senté en el sofá frente a ellos mientras Christian iba con Lissa.-Tasha está en prisión.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Soltaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Ella agredió horriblemente a alguien cuando estaba en un club, yo… logré que firmara el divorcio y me dijeron que ella iba a quedarse allí para siempre.-Lo último lo dije sin mirarlos a los ojos, a pesar de que no les agradara, no podía mentirles con esto, no solo por la mentira en sí, sino porque yo conocí a Tasha con su otra personalidad y realmente voy a extrañarla.

-Es decir que… ¿Nunca volveremos a verla?-Preguntó Lyela sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-Así es.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un rato, Lissa entró a la sala y me dijo que me acercara.-¿Por qué no salen a dar una vuelta por el parque que hay a unas calles? La cena aún no está lista y creo que todos necesitan aire fresco.

-Es una gran idea Lissa, gracias por todo.

-No debes agradecerme nada. Creo que deberías llamar a Eddie para decirle que ya no necesitas que te ayude. Sí, me lo dijo.-Dijo.

-Ella…

-Ella no tiene idea, no se lo hemos dicho.-Su tono cambió de dulce y comprensivo a seco y amenazante.-Dimitri, yo te aprecio, pero cuando el tema de Rose sale a colación debo contener a cada fibra de mi cuerpo para no matarte ¿Comprendes?-Asentí.-Solo te queda algo por hacer.

-¿Qué?

-Ve por ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

P.O.V Adam….

No puedo creer nada de lo que pasó este día. No puedo creer que todo haya sido en un solo día. Primero descubro que mi profesora es la ex novia de mi padre, luego arreglo una cena con ella para juntarlo, la cena no se da por un problema, y resulta que ese problema es que mi ex madre adoptiva está en la cárcel.

Soy muy joven y hermoso para tolerar tantas cosas.

Caminábamos por el parque mientras Leyla tarareaba una canción que siempre sonaba en la radio.

-¿Se termino?-Pregunté.-Porque, realmente, soy demasiado joven y hermoso para tolerar todo este desastre.-Dije dejando en evidencia mis anteriores pensamientos.

Todos ríeron.-Si hijo, se terminó.

-Wow, miren que rápido corre esa chica.-Dijo Tommy señalando a una chica de coleta oscura que corría por el parque.

-Ja, yo puedo correr más rápido.-Dijo Dimitri casi tan soberbio como yo.

-Shh, papá, puede escucharte.-Dijo Leyla entre risas.

-¿Y que con eso? YO PUEDO CORRER MÁS RÁPIDO.-Gritó, lo que nos hizo reír a todos.

-No lo dudo, todos sabemos que amas correr.-Dijo una voz a nuestra espalda.

Rose.

Dimitri se había quedado inmóvil al verla, como si creyera que su mente le produjo una satisfactoria alucinación luego de un tormentoso día, pero no era así. En el momento que reaccionó no se le ocurrió decir más nada que:-Eso suena mucho más metafórico de lo que debería.

-Tal vez será porque no es una metáfora.-Dijo como si fuera obvio. Se giró a nosotros y nos sonrió.-Hola niños, los veo mañana en la escuela.

Y luego salió corriendo. Dimitri me miró con un rostro que reflejaba reconocimiento y sonrió, pero no como sonreía normalmente, era diferente. Le devolví la sonrisa, pero no como lo hacía normalmente. Ahora que sabe donde trabaja, quien es en el mundo, no va a dejarla ir dos veces.

 **Bueno, creo que la inspiración ha vuelto.**

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo, estoy verdaderamente orgullosa del resultado de este.**

 **Quería tomar este momento para agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que les han dado a las antologías de EscritorasVA de las cuales soy parte. También para agradecerle a JCastillo por siempre incluirme en todo y a las demás escritoras por todo el trabajo realizado en los One-Shots.**

 **Dejen en sus comentarios que les aprecio, también deje sus teoría, realmente me sirven para ver que podría pasar cuando no tengo ideas.**

 **Un beso a todos donde sea que estén.**

 **DaniBelikova.**


End file.
